Cruciate ligament repairs, particularly canine Cranial Cruciate Ligament (CrCL) repairs, involve attachment of the CrCL to the femur (running across the stifle joint) and attachment to the tibia. The CrCL holds the tibia in place and prevents excess anterior drawer, internal rotation and hyperextension. CrCL rupture occurs primarily in the knees of dogs and cats, and is one of the most common orthopedic injuries in dogs. CrCL rupture is also the most common cause of degenerative joint disease in the stifle joint. When a CrCL is torn, it causes sudden pain, instability in the knee joint, and often results in the pet holding its leg up. The pet may put the leg down and start using it within few days, but will continue to limp for several weeks. Typically, at the end of several weeks, the initial pain subsides and the pet will try to use its leg more; however, the joint remains unstable. Every time the animal puts weight on the leg, the tibia slides forward relative to the femur. This abnormal motion causes wear and tear on the joint cartilage, causing pain and leading to arthritis. This motion can also impart excessive stress on the menisci (C-shaped cartilage within the knee joint), causing damage or tearing.
A suture-button construct for stabilization of a cranial cruciate ligament deficient stifle, and associated surgical method, is the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 7,875,057, issued on Jan. 25, 2011, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The construct and associated technique disclosed in this prior patent greatly facilitates CrCL repair as compared to the prior art, but it requires the tying of knots to secure the second button against the medial side of the femur or tibia, depending on orientation of the construct. It also requires either a second incision or an incision large enough that allows exposure of the lateral aspect of the joint and the medial aspect where the knots are being tied to secure the button. A CrCL construct and technique is needed which provides the same repair and fixation as disclosed in the aforementioned patent, but without the need for tying knots or a second incision.